For The Team
by ivan-braginskys
Summary: Hetalia High is one of the most prestigious schools in the world, with the smartest, most talented and the richest gather from every country in the world. We follow our favorite Hetalia charcters as they struggles through high school as a soccer superstars.
1. Chapter 1-Tryouts

Chapter 1- Tryouts

Kiku sat silent on the bus to the field. He had ear buds in and vocaloid songs blasted in his ears. He had his soccer bag with his cleats and ball resting on the floor between his feet. He was desperately trying to calm his raging nerves for the upcoming tryouts.

Kiku had come all the way from Japan to tryout for Hetalia Highs soccer team. The High School was a world famous top notch school in America, New York. All the smartest, most athletic and richest freshman from all over the world went there. The school itself was enormous. It was nearly the size of an average college, with its own soccer, football, and baseball fields. It also had a tennis court, a volleyball court and a track, plus many others. It was by far the best school in the country, and possibly on of the best in the world, and now Kiku was on his way there.

Kiku was a prodigy at soccer, to put it simply. When he was younger, he was in love with the sport. He worked hard everyday to get better and quickly he became the best in his neighborhood, his city and then soon he was one of the best in the country. Every team wanted him and he had been offered scholarships and positions on famous teams, but he was not interested in any. His dream was to move to America and play his favorite sport for Hetalia High. It was one of the top teams in the country and was extremely difficult to get onto. His parents had thankfully agreed to let him go tryout, and if he was accepted, they would let him move there. He was in America with his father but he had stayed at the hotel because he spoke no English.

Soon Kiku arrived at the field. He grabbed his bag and exited the bus. The field was across the street so Kiku crossed and entered the soccer stadium. he literally stopped and gasped in shock. The stadium was huge! The turf was so soft and gorgeous it made Kiku want to lay down and fall asleep. The field was the best he has ever been to for sure. Getting over his shock Kiku found the registration desk and gave in all the correct paperwork. The crowd of players was huge. Boys of all nationalities and age were here. Kiku felt so lost in the giant crowd so he found a bench away from everyone else and sat to put on his cleats. They were brand new, like the rest of his gear, and a nice blue color. Soon his nervous bubble was broken by a large person sitting next to him. He was a large boy with blue eyes and sandy hair, with a strange piece that stood at a weird angle.

"Sup dude!" The stranger said. "You new here?"

"Hai... I mean y-yes" I stuttered, still not used to speaking only english.

"That is so cool man! Where are you from? Japan?" he asks innocently.

"Yes I am here for the tryouts." Kiku said.

"Dude that's so sweet! We have people from all over the world here! My name is Alfred and I am from Texas. My twin brother over there Matthew lives with our dad in Canada, my cousin Arthur is from Britain, Francis is from France, and Yao is from China!" He said, talking at lightening speed and pointing out said students.

"That is amazing." Kiku said, admiring all of the players. "My name is Kiku, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Kiku!, Good luck in the tryouts!" Alfred said happily and walked back towards his cousins.

Kiku sighed and returned to his worrying. Soon the coach called in all of the players in for his pre-tryout speech. There was a crowd of about sixty people there from all around the world.

"Thank you all for coming today! As you know this is one of the top schools in the country so tryouts won't be easy! We will be testing every aspect of your skills so be prepared!" Said the head coach. He was a tall, brown haired, muscular guy that seemed very happy. He introduced himself as Coach Vargas, grandfather to two of the players there.

The assistant coach was a long blond haired, blue eyed man. He was also tall and muscular, but had a stern expression always and rarely talked. His name was Coach Beilschmidt, also grandfather to two of the players.

After introductions were made the tryouts started. They started out with a mild five mile run around the field. Some of the weaker players had to drop out but Kiku had no problem with it. They then moved on to ball handling skills. They conducted a series of complicated drills to test footwork and agility. Kiku breezed through this with easy. They then went into shooting drills. A junior named Ivan was the main goalkeeper with Yao alternating in every few shots. Ivan was a freakishly tall boy with strange purple eyes and silvery hair. They were both amazing goalies, Ivan used his natural height to grab any shot in the top corners that were impossible for a normal goalie to reach. His size did not affect his speed of agility. He was able to dive low and make quickly for any ball that threatened his net. It was like Ivan was made for the goalkeeper position.

Yao was less skilled than Ivan but he was still a fantastic keeper. His agility was amazing and he could leap for any ball and could take the ball off anyone's foot.

Alfred was the best scorer on the team. He even gave Ivan a hard time. He was putting the ball in the back of the net 90 percent of the time. THe shots that Ivan saved were very difficult. To Kiku it seemed that the two had a grudge against each other. Every time Alfred lined up for a shot they glared at each other and each tried their hardest to beat each other. As Kiku watched some off the other students shoot, he noticed one of the students was very different from the rest. This student was a girl! She had long brown hair and green eyes. She was rivaling Alfred in goal scoring and was holding her own in the tryouts. Kiku wondered how he didn't see her before. as he looked around at the players and noticed two more girls trying out. There was a separate girls team so these girls must be serious to be trying out with the boys. One girl had short blond hair and a gigantic chest, even with her sports bra. She seemed like a very happy person but when she missed she seemed to get upset. The other girl had long silvery hair tied in a purple bow. This girl always had a stern expression and was generally very scary.

Kiku put everything into playing his best and after a long and grueling day, the coaches called everyone in.

"Thank you for coming today everyone!" Coach Vargas said. "We will have tryouts for the next few days and then we will make our decision. If you have any questions just email me or Coach Beilschmidt. Have a good day everyone."

All the players trudged to the sidelines to change out there cleats. Kiku was very happy with how he did today and thought he had a good chance of making the team.

The days and tryout passed quickly with the stakes high, every player was trying there hardest and tempers were flaring. Ivan and Alfred almost got into a fistfight over one of the plays. At the end of the third day, even the most fit players were exhausted. They had put everything into the last three days and the rest was up to the coaches. The results would be posted on the side of the school tomorrow morning and practice would begin the next day.

Kiku could hardly sleep that night. He tossed and turned under the thin sheet worrying about if he had the team or not. The next morning he was practically a zombie from lack of sleep but he still rushed out of the hotel and onto the bus. His heart was beating out of his chest and he felt like he was going to throw up. Kiku kept his usually calm expression on as he walked up to the school and towards the list. A bead of sweat dripped down his face as he walked up to the crowd surrounding the list. Kiku sighed and waited for the crowd to thin so he could see the list. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a boy with a strange curl, and looked just like Alfred materialized besides him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there, you're Kiku right? My name is Matthew. Nice to meet you." The boy said in a ghostly whisper.

"Nice to meet you Matthew." Kiku said marveling at how much him and Alfred looked alike. He lacked the energetic energy and the cowlick but other than that it was hard to tell them apart.

"I have heard a lot of good things about you eh? I hope you make the team." Said Matthew and melted into the crowd.

'That was weird' thought Kiku. Soon the crowd thinned enough so that he could make his way to the front to see the list. It had all of the starters and subs on it. Kiku scanned the list looking for his name.

Starters

Alfred F. Jones- Captain

Ludwig Beilschmidt

Feliciano Vargas

Antonio Fernández Carriedo

Arthur Kirkland-Captain

Matthew Williams

Ivan Braginsky

Gilbert Beilschmidt

Honda Kiku

Natalia Arlovskaya

Elizabeta Héderváry- Captain

Subs

Francis Bonnefoy

Lovino Vargas

Tino Väinämöinen

Emil Steilsson

Lukas Bondevik

Berwald Oxenstierna

Vash Zwingli

Sadık Adnan

Irina Braginsky

Wang Yao

Mathias Køhler

Kiku sighed in relief. He had done it! now all he had to do was actually ,move to America. A few of the people who didn't make the team gave him dirty glares, but he kept his excitement hidden so they moved on. That didn't last look because a certain America glomped him from behind.

"Dude congrats!" Alfred shouted. "I knew you could do it! I am having a celebratory party tonight at my house for team bonding you should totally come!"

Kiku decided after all of that hard work he deserved a break so he agreed to the enthusiastic Americas invitation. He was high on victory and felt on top of the world. Now that he was on the team, his school would be payed for and the path for future success had been carved for him. He didn't want to worry about that now, he just wanted to celebrate, so he followed Alfred towards the bus with the new team. He even broke out one of his rare smiles. This was going to be a great year.

* * *

This has been in my head for awhile now. If you have any questions about soccer or anything just ask. The human names are listed below if you get confused. The next chapter will be player profile I think. I hope you enjoyed.

Alfred F. Jones-America

Ludwig Beilschmidt-Germany

Feliciano Vargas- North Italy

Antonio Fernández Carriedo- Spain

Arthur Kirkland- Britain

Matthew Williams-Canada

Ivan Braginsky-Russia

Gilbert Beilschmidt-Prussia

Honda Kiku-Japan

Natalia Arlovskaya- Belarus

Elizabeta Héderváry- Hungary

Francis Bonnefoy- France

Lovino Vargas- South Italy

Tino Väinämöinen- Finland

Emil Steilsson-Iceland

Lukas Bondevik-Norway

Berwald Oxenstierna- Sweden

Vash Zwingli- Switzerland

Sadık Adnan-Turkey

Irina Braginsky-Ukraine

Wang Yao-China

Mathias Køhler-Denmark


	2. Chapter 2-Player Profile

Chapter 2 -Player Profiles

**Coach Vargas Starter Profile**

**Captains**

Name-Alfred F. Jones

Country of Origin- America

Grade\- Junior

Position\- Striker

Summary\- Alfred is the main scorer on the team. A energetic, charismatic and friendly boy who can be obnoxious at times. He is a great leader and takes his job seriously. Alfred is notorious for his amazing footwork and trick shots. Him and Ivan do not get along at all due to an incident in their younger years. He has a twin brother named Matthew Williams on the team and a cousin Arthur Kirkland. Alfred's parents are divorced which is why him and his twin have different last names.

Name\- Arthur Kirkland

Country of Origin- Britain

Grade\- Junior

Position\- Midfield

Summary\- Arthur is a very polite, kind boy with a gentleman complex. He controls the midfield is is know for his effective strategies and plans. He is related to Matthew and Alfred (cousins) and despite arguing constantly with Alfred, they work very well together. Arthur tends to assist in most of Alfred's goals. He doesn't get along at all with Francis Bonnefoy. Coach Vargas has had to break up many fistfights between the two.

Name\- Elizabeta Héderváry

Country of Origin- Hungary

Grade\- Sophomore

Position\- Striker

Summary\- A very headstrong, confident girl who loves to beat the boys on the team. Always strives to be the best and works extremely hard. She is not related to anyone on the team, but she is close friends with Gilbert Beilschmidt. She is close behind Alfred in goals and the two are always arguing.

Other Starters

Name\- Matthew Williams

Country of Origin- Canada

Grade\- Junior

Position\- Defense

Summary\- Matthew is a soft spoken kid who is very well behaved. He works hard and always follows directions. Matthew is so quiet that most people forget he is even there. This plays well for him in defense because the opposing team will never see him until the ball is taken away. He just seems to appear at the best times and get the ball when needed. Matthew is also exceptionally gifted at hockey, but choose soccer for his older twin, Alfred. There parents are divorced, which is why they have different last names. Matthews mother raised him in Canada

but he came back to play with Alfred. Matthew gets along with everyone on the team with no problems. He did break Alfred's nose freshman year when he insulted hockey.

Name\- Ludwig Beilschmidt

Country of Origin- Germany

Grade\- Sophomore  
Position\- Defense

Summary\- Ludwig is a strong, serious boy that controls the defense. He always has a stern face and has no room for messing around. He has a soft spot for Feliciano Vargas, and he can't stand Matthias and Francis. Because of Ludwig's muscular body, he is able to take on any striker without difficulty. He can also plow through the midfield no problem. He is one of the most fit person on the team. Ludwig has great leadership skills but he denied the position of captain because he feels he is too controlling. Gilbert is Ludwig's older brother and they grew up very competitively. He is also the grandson of Coach Beilschmidt, but that has never affected his playing time.

Name\- Feliciano Vargas

Country of Origin- Italy

Grade\- Sophomore

Position\- Midfield

Summary\- Feliciano is a very happy, dizzy kid with a very carefree attitude. He is nice to everyone and loves pasta. This all changes on the field. Its like someone else takes over his body while he plays. He is ferocious and extremely aggressive. He storms everyone in the midfield and lets no one by him Feliciano has gotten multiple yellow and red cards in the past and is proud of them. Off the field is is scared easily and looks to Ludwig for protection. They are very close friends and do almost everything together. Feliciano has an older brother Lovino on the team, and is Grandson to Coach Vargas. He also grew up with Elizabeta so they are very close friends.

Name\- Natalia Arlovskaya

Country of Origin- Belarus

Grade\- Freshman

Position\- Defense

Summary\- Natalia is umm an interesting girl. She is very serious and calm most of the time. She gives off a scary aura most of the time. It is not until her older brother Ivan comes into play, that she really gets freaky. Natalia is obsessed with marrying him, even though they are step siblings. Her dad died when she was young so her mom married Ivan's father, hence the different last names. She is a very skilled defender. Other teams tend to underestimate her as a girl, but her quick footwork and speed allow her to do as she pleases. Natalia also tends to scare the other players. Irina Natalia and Ivan are all siblings, they sometimes get along.

Name\- Antonio Fernández Carriedo

Country of Origin- Spain

Grade\- Junior

Position\- Midfield

Summary\- Antonio is a very cheerful, loving boy with a great passion for soccer. This kid is always happy. Always. A coach or player could be screaming and cursing and Antonio would just smile and say "Si mi amigo." He loves soccer and is a very skilled midfielder, with great footwork and agility. He grew up with the Vargas brothers but is fascinated with Lovino for some strange reason. He is best friends with Gilbert and Francis. they call themselves the Bad Touch Trio and they often get into trouble.

Name\- Ivan Braginsky

Country of Origin- Russia

Grade\- Junior

Position\- Goalkeeper

Summary\- Ivan is a very big cheerful boy with a kind of creepy, dark aura around him. He is a fantastic goalie. His size helps him catch the highest balls, but he is still extremely agile and can spring onto any low ball. All players who know of him are scared to go up against him because of his strength, which he really doesn't know how to control. Ivan has broken some bones in his career. He has two sister, Irina and Natalia, that can be quite a handful. He also can't stand Alfred. The two are the strongest on the team and get into fights often, but they are so evenly matched they go on without a winner. Keep them far away from each other or risk World War Three.

Name\- Honda Kiku

Country of Origin- Japan

Grade\- Freshman

Position\- Midfield

Summary\- Known in Japan for his skill and excellent footwork, Kiku is a prodigy player. He has amazing footwork and is known for the tricks he can pull off on even the most skilled player. Kiku is a very polite quiet person, that tends to keep silent most of the time, unless he has an important opinion. He just moved here from Japan so he doesn't know anyone yet. He loves his personal space and modesty so much that he really won't let anyone hug him. Not much else is known about him.

Name\- Gilbert Beilschmidt

Country of Origin- Germany/Prussia

Grade\- Junior

Position\- Defense

Summary\- This player is an obnoxious kid with an "awesome" complex. He is always proclaiming how awesome he is and everyone else is lame. He claims that he is from Prussia, but no one but his brother knows if that is true or not. He is an albino, with white/grey hair and red eyes. Gilbert is an excellent defender, and he works extremely well with his brother Ludwig. Gilbert is best friends with Antonio and Francis (Bad Touch Trio) and is often the leader of the mayhem. He is also friends with Elizabeta but she beats him up a lot.

**Sorry this took so long! I had two papers to write in like three days. The next chapter will be the party but I wanted to get this done for reference. So I want to have a vote on whether you guys want pairings or not. It would not be very graphic just some cuteness here and there. Do you want a serious story? Let me know. Also if you have any questions feel free to ask. A red card is when a player commits a foul so bad that they get thrown out of the current game and the next two games. A yellow is just a warning. Two yellow = a red.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Party

Chapter 3- The Party

Alfred threw the best parties. He always knew what music to play and where to get the most alcohol. His parties were always legendary and everyone talked about them for weeks after. Alfred had been planning this party for weeks. His parents were gone and everything was set up. Besides the team, everyone who had tried out plus some friends of the few girls on the team. Some people who tried out but didn't make it didnt want to be reminded of their failures so they went home, but most just wanted to get drunk.

In total there was about 40 people there. Luckily Alfreds house was huge so they all could fit with room to spare. All of the valuable/fragile items were stored away and the house was all ready. When the group arrived, Alfred let them in with his key and turned on the music. Everyone began to drink and plates of delicious food were brought out. Alfred made sure that he stayed sober for this party. He was the host after all and someone had to take care of things in case of an emergency. Alfred hovered around his guests, talking to them, and entertaining them. He was a very charismatic guy so (mostly) everyone loved him. A certain englishman called him wanker and a certain Russian cursed him out in his native tongue but they could be ignored.

Alfred spotted Kiku sitting in the corner alone. He grabbed a drink from the nearest table and went over to him.

"Hey dude! Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes, it is enjoyable." said Kiku smiling at Alfred.

"Here have this drink! Join the fun! It's a celebration after all and you deserve it!" Alfred said shoving the drink into Kiku's hands.

Kiku panicked when he smelled the alcohol and tried to give back the cup.

"N..No thank you!"

"Come on dude! Its fun I promise." Alfred shoved the cup back to Kiku.

Kiku took the cup and shakily took his first sip and retched from the burning taste and the warmth that spread through his throat and stomach. Soon he took a few more cautious sips, and began to feel more relaxed. Alfred saw this and laughed.

"See dude! I told you! Don't go too crazy because we have practice tomorrow but have fun!" Alfred said and walked off to talk to more people.

Kiku got out of his corner and decided to go talk to Yao since they had some things in common. He only made it halfway across the living room before he heard shouting from the next room. Deciding he could talk to Yao later he went to check it out. It turned out to be Arthur and Francis having yet another argument. They had bickered all tryouts, much to everyone's annoyance but this time Arthur was wasted. Francis looked slightly drunk, but he was definitely holding his liquor better than Arthur.

"Honhonhon mon ami I am simply saying that you should take a cooking class this year. How many times have you set the kitchen on fire? I think it was six last week."

Arthur was not happy. He was very sensitive about his lack of cooking skills and Francis always teased him about it.

"Listen here FROG!" Arthur screamed, "I am done with your bullshit! I hate you so much! Why don't you stop flirting with every damn woman you see! Its disgusting! Keep it in your pans for ONCE"

Arthur shouting didn't even phase Francis. He looked Arthur straight in the face and said,

"Well at least I can get the ladies, unlike you, black sheep of Hetalia High."

And thats when shit went down...

Arthur punched Francis across the face. I'm not talking about a normal punch, this punch was enough to kill an elephant. there was no holding back. Francis flew sideways and crashed into a glass table. The table shattered when Francis landed on it, and glass went everywhere. Feliciano and Ludwig were standing closest and were pelted with glass. Feliciano was hit the worst, with multiple shards in his arms and legs (luckily he protected his face in time). Francis was a mess, not only did it look like his nose was broken, but he had glass all over his body. The whole room was silent for a minute besides Feliciano's crying. Alfred quickly assessed the situation and went to take care of Feliciano and Ludwig. Ludwig was a seething ball of rage and Alfred held him back to keep him from killing Arthur.

Francis painfully sat up and walked back towards Arthur carefully. Arthur looked shocked at the destruction he had caused. Francis gently took Arthur's face in his bloody hand and said,

"You were always so violent mon chéri." and with that he kissed Arthur on the lips.

The observers gasped in shock. Kiku smiled softly. He had seen this coming, the two always bickered but always were around each other. He just didn't think it would happen so violently.

Arthur shoved Francis off of him. He looked so shocked, embarrassed and angry all in one. He went to say something but stormed out of the house instead. Alfred went after him and the whole room tried to process what happened. Feliciano was still crying and Ludwig was trying to comfort him along with Lovino, his twin brother. Yao quickly started to give orders to people on what to get to treat the injured people. Apparently he had a medical background and wanted to be a doctor when he got older. He called for tweezers, towels, pain medicine, and warm water. People scrambled to get what he needed and he lead Feliciano, Ludwig and Francis towards the bathroom.

"Kiku! Elizabeta! I need your help!" Shouted Yao over his shoulder, and the two of them ran into the bathroom.

"Listen up you two, Coach can never know about this. Arthur could be expelled for this so we can't take them to the hospital. Luckily I know how to remove it but i need help to get it out as fast as possible. The Jones family has some great pain medicine and some needles and thread. i am going to show you how to take out the glass and I can stitch the bigger wounds ok?" Yao said in a whisper.

He quickly injected the pain medicine into Feliciano and Francis (Ludwig didn't want any) and demonstrated how to best take out the glass with the tweezers. He assigned Feliciano to Kiku and Ludwig to Elizabeta, he took Francis since he was the worst, and they got to work.

Francis and Ludwig sat almost still as the glass was extracted, but Feliciano screamed and cried as poor Kiku tried to get the glass out painlessly. He squirmed and made it much worse. Kiku started to whisper comforting words to Feliciano, but then when that didn't work, he tried a story instead. It was an old Japanese folktale that families passed down for generations. The story was so good that Feliciano forgot about the pain in his arms and legs, and focused on the story. Soon it was over and Kiku bandaged up Feliciano, who was now just sniffling. As soon as that was done, Feliciano ran over to Ludwig, who was already bandaged up. Yao was still midway through fixing Francis. Francis's eyes were closed and his face was scrunched up with pain as Yao skillfully removed glass and stitched the bigger wounds. It took about 2 hours to fully remove all of the glass, and by the end of it both Yao and Francis were sweaty and exhausted.

Feliciano and Francis both passed out on the couch and Kiku busied himself with cleaning the bathroom. The floor was covered in blood and needed an extensive cleanup. Mostly everyone had gone home after the disastrous party and only Kiku, Feliciano, Ludwig, Francis, Lovino, Antonio, Lovino, Matthew, Elizabeta and Natalia Ivan remained. They all sat in silence and reflected on the events of the party, as Kiku cleaned, and eventually Ivan got up to help. Alfred still had not returned and Matthew was getting worried.

"Where could they be?" Matthew whispered. "Its almost midnight! Something must have happened."

Just as he said that Alfred burst through the door . He had a black eye and a busted lip. He also seemed to be limping a bit. Everyone stared at him, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Umm yeah Arthur is a mean drunk. I made sure he got home safe but he attacked me. he was just so upset by the way things turned out and I may have said some stupid things." Alfred explained and he limped over to a empty chair and sat down.

"Don't worry I'm fine. This always happens and Coach expects it by now. The real problem is how we are going to keep the Francis incident a secret. I texted everyone at the party and they swore a oath of silence but how are we going to explain Francis's face? We can cover up the rest of his body but his face is pretty bad."

Everyone was silent until Elizabeta spoke up.

"I think me and Natalia can help. We are girls after all, we are well practiced in the art of makeup." She said.

"Da, I specialize in Halloween makeup, which is special effects. I am sure I can cover them up." Natalia said in her usual cold tone.

The remaining people agreed to sleep over to help take care of the injured and no one really wanted to be alone. So they spread out the blankets and soon everyone feel into a troubled sleep.

**Wow I can't believe how long it has been! I am so sorry for the wait but life tends to get in the way of things. Hopefully next chapter won't take as long As always thank you for reading and if you have any questions or constructive criticism I am all ears Thanks!**

**mon chéri- my sweetheart (French)**  
**Da- Yes (Russian)**


End file.
